truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order
The Order are a political organisation within the Celesti Universe. They are primarily a rebellion group, featured within Regression and The Successor and mentioned in the mothership Celesti Roleplay. History of the Order The Order are an alternative rebellion group. They were formed two-hundred years before the events of Celesti by the Nabreus Royalty, Emperor Seti III, as an elite group of fighters trained in a style of swordsmanship scarcely seen elsewhere in the world. The style was focused on individuals 'coupling' together, to fight as a twosome. The two individuals were trained to learn one another's movements perfectly, and in doing so, fight as one unit with twice the strength. It was a masterful profession, but one that a few select Dogs and Wolves managed to master. They served as protectors and guardians of the Royal Family of Nabreus. However, when a man named Agrius took charge of The Order, his eyes began to widen to another recent political group; The Resistance. Formed from the backs of unsatisfied Vulparian's, who, based on the prejudice still existing in Nabreus, wanted equality, The Resistance was a force with growing support. The Order became opposed to The Resistance. During this time, The Order also began to drift away from the Monarchy; Emperor Seti VI had introduced concessions to reduce the status of The Order, isolating them as a threat. Instead, Seti VI focused his efforts entirely on forming The Golden Army, a standard-but-widespread military force that offered many benefits. Thousands of Nabreus Dogs and Wolves flocked to this army with promises of benefits, particularly during the years where war was growing between The Dog Lands and the Southern Lands such as Centuri and a strong, large force was required above a small amount of elite fighters. The Order, under Agrius, broke free from the Monarchy when Seti VI, driven paranoid by their remaining existence, ordered The Order to be disbanded. Instead of following orders, the proud wolves within The Order became an underground movement, opposed now to both the Monarchy of Nabreus and The Resistance. The Order within Regression The Order are featured heavily within Regression. They serve as a protagonist group, lead by Tepal, the elderly wolf who took over after the death of Agrius. They are considered an enemy to the throne of Seti VIII, and are believed to be part of the conspiracy to destroy the Monarchy after the assassination of Seti. The Order, although not to blame for such an attack, find word that an assassin has been sent by The Resistance to kill Seti the night of his murder. Tepal sends two of his most trusted wolves, Lyle and Holt, to save the young daughter of Lord Chiron of Centuri, Mercy Troubadour, who were at the palace the night of the assassination on a peace mission. Realising that the Equisarian's would be blamed for the attack on Seti's life, Lyle and Holt turn up in time to escort Mercy to safety. The Order take Mercy in and keep her hidden for the night, and Tepal instructs Lyle and Holt to keep her safe. The wolves leave Tepal and serve their duty under The Order in protecting Mercy. The Order is significant within Regression as it shows the honourable side of the organisation, and fundamentally serves as one of the few protagonist groups within the Roleplay. The Order within The Succesor In The Successor, The Order play a far less honourable role, showing the demise of the organisation that lasted two-hundred years as the basis of Luparian spirit within Nabreus. In The Successor, Lyle Abagnale is now in charge of The Order, after the death of Tepal, his friend Holt and his wife Mercy. Lyle has turned his back on the organisation which he is meant to be in charge of due to his own personal grievances, and thus The Order has become corrupt, many of it's members turning to criminal activity and going unchecked. The Order serves as an antagonist organisation to the group, with Lyle standing in the way of an alliance between The Order and other rebel groups, including The Ascendancy, the reformed name of The Resistance under Zerard. Lyle, with deep hatred for Zerard, refuses to speak on moderate terms, and instead seems adamant on creating civil war with The Ascendancy, even in spite of the Avarian threat when The Dog Lands need to be at their strongest. The Order in The Successor is merely a shadow of it's former self, ruling the Capital of Nabreus after the overthrowal of the Monarchy and turning the city into a hive of criminal activity.